Solo queria tenerte a mi lado
by Auru24
Summary: Despues de la muerte de Sasori, Deidara podra olvidarlo... Tal vez Itachi le hara cambiar de parecer... Yaoi
1. Moriste

Solo quería tenerte a mi lado…

Yo solo…

Solo quería que supieras…

Solo quería que estuvieras aquí para…

Decirte que…

Te amo…

Flash back…

Deidara apúrate- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ya voy, Danna!-respondió el ojiazul...

El ojiazul al tratar de apurarse, resbalo y se raspo la rodilla… Auch…

Debes tener mas cuidado-dijo sasori, mientras le ponía una pequeña bandita en la rodilla, debes saber que te puedes lastimar cayéndote cada momento…

Lo se Danna, pero no es mi culpa sino que no soy tan cuidadoso a veces-Respondió Deidara

Bueno, pero debes tener mas cuidado-dijo el pelirrojo, besándolo en la frente

Danna…

Deidara ya apúrate, tenemos que irnos…

Un…

End flash back...

Sasori no Danna… Por que… Tenia que morir…. Por que?...

Yo quería tenerlo a mi lado solo eso…

Solo quería que viviera junto a mi y decirle aun mas veces que lo amo…

Deidara con los ojos llorosos recordando a sasori en su habitación, decide tratar de olvidarlo y seguir con su vida, pero era imposible para el, el quería que sasori este a su lado y le sonriera otra vez…

Pero era imposible, el ya había muerto…

Debo seguir con mi vida y dejar de pensar en el…Debo seguir mi camino y aceptarlo, pero no es tan fácil, el me dio tanto en la vida y me enseño muchas cosas, pero ahora esta muerto, aunque tratara de olvidarlo no podría, nada podría remendar todo lo que ha hecho por mi…

Deidara se fue ha dar un paseo para poder cambiar de humor aunque sea ese día, pero al salir de su habitación se choco con alguien cayendo al piso…

Auch, lo siento yo no me di cuenta…

Deidara, estas bien?-Dijo un pelinegro, llamado itachi…

Yo…

Flash back…

Deidara estas bien?-dijo un pelirrojo, dándole la mano para que se levantara…

Un, si gracias-contesto el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa…

Deidara, no me puedes llamar Sasori ya que somos pareja?...

Es que, me gusta mas decirte así, así te llame desde que te conocí…

Bueno esta bien, pero prométeme que no te vas a lastimar tanto, me preocupas si?

Si, Danna! Un!-Respondió el rubio…

End flash back

Deidara estas bien?

Ahh, si! Gracias Itachi- respondió el rubio, mientras se ruborizaba…

Claro de na --no pudo terminar la oración, por que parece que el rubio se había escapado…

Deidara se había ido afuera y pensaba…

Por que me ruborice cuando me ayudo a levantarme el no me gusta, solo es un tonto mas en la organización… Debo de calmarme solo, debo de hacerlo…


	2. El recuerdo

Solo debo hacerlo…

Deidara se fue de ese lugar y tomo la oportunidad de volver dar ese paseo…

Aunque aun todo era muy confuso para el por que su Danna ya no estaba, solo pensaba en Sasori, quería pensar que si lo recordaba todo seria mas fácil, pero cuando mas pensaba en el mas daño le hacia…

Deidara, en ese momento algo triste, sintió la presencia de alguien, alguien lo estaba siguiendo, no sabia quien era hasta que…

Sintió a alguien detrás suyo, por la parte de su espalda , después el cálido aliento de alguien en su cuello y oreja…

Oye, por que te fuiste?-dijo Itachi…

Ah! Itachi me asustaste…

No tu me asustaste, al irte así de esa manera a veces eres tan inmaduro…-respondió el pelinegro…

Inmaduro?, tu eres el inmaduro quien asusta a las personas de esa manera…

Ya, bueno pero no vuelvas a escaparte así me preocupas…

Cuando Deidara escucho esas palabras, se quedo paralizado en ese instante, esas eran las mismas palabras que le decía Sasori a cada momento, el no entendía por que todo hacia recordarle a Sasori, era extraño, confuso y algo triste…

Deidara! HEY! Dei!, que le pasa a este tipo, estará bien? Mejor es que haga algo antes de que se quede así…

Itachi se acerco a Deidara, sin que se diera cuenta, se acomodo en la cara del ojiazul y le dio un tierno, dulce, y cálido beso…

No duro tanto, hasta que Deidara se dio cuenta y empujo a Itachi…

Que mierda crees que haces?

Nada es que, no quería que te quedaras así, era para ver si respondías…

Si claro, y quieres que te crea eso?-respondió Deidara

Además, no te hagas, si te ha gustado…-dijo Itachi

Que me ha gustado? Tu estas loco o que?

Estas mas rojo que una cereza Deidara, además yo pude sentir tu corazón latir muy fuerte…

Eso no es verdad!-Respondió el rubio…-yo nunca olvidaría a Sasori!

Pues yo creo que si, ya no lo llamas Danna… Además ya se murió, acéptalo…

No es cierto… Nada de lo que dices es cierto!...

Deidara corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de Itachi…

Espera Deidara!-dijo el pelinegro—Ese chico, su personalidad es tan difícil de controlar, es tan negativa y un poco inmadura, pero es lo que me gusta de el, bueno algún día se dará cuenta…

Se dará cuenta de que lo amo…

.

..

…

….

…

..

.

Deidara paro de correr estaba lejos de Itachi ya…

Se puso a pensar…

Y si todo lo que dice Itachi es cierto, que ya me estoy olvidando de Sasori, pero eso no puedo hacerlo, yo lo amo y por eso siempre lo recordare en mi corazón pero tratare de olvidarme su muerte es lo único que quiero olvidar de el…

Como me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo…

Deidara, ya olvídate de eso y sigue con tu vida…

¿? Sasori?...

Al fin que me llamas Sasori, que bien que me hagas caso por una vez, Deidara debes de seguir la poca vida que te queda, y dejarme como un recuerdo en tu mente, me entendiste?

Si, pero Sasori-no pudo terminar la oración…

Deidara me gustaría conversar contigo una vez más pero tengo que irme adiós Deidara…

Sasori yo!... Se fue…Bueno tendré que hacer lo que me dijo Sasori y seguir con mi vida…

…………………..

En la punta de un árbol que estaba encima de Deidara, se encontraba Itachi, utilizando el sharingan…

Lo siento Deidara, pero tenia que hacer esto para que te olvidaras de el por completo y que vivieras tu vida y seas feliz…

… … … …

Deidara se encontraba de regreso a la organización…


	3. Que tengo que sentir?

Deidara se encontraba de regreso a la organización…

Al momento que entra a la sala de estar, estaban Kakuzu y Hidan…

Hey deidara-dijo Kakuzu

Un? Que pasa?-respondió el rubio…

Te he notado, un poco mas extraño de lo normal desde la muerte de Sasori, pareces como fuera del planeta te pasa algo?...

Ah, pues ya no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante creo que estaré mejor, y mas pegado al planeta- respondió el rubio…

Bien por ti, así no tendré que gastar dinero en medicamentos para ti…

Ahhh… Lo tomare como un cumplido ¬¬…

Oye Deidara, tanto amabas a tu lindo Sasori no danna, que te pones de esa forma, y solo piensas en el- dijo Hidan de forma burlona…

Ya Hidan deja de molestar a Deidara…-dijo Itachi que recién había entrado a la habitación…

I-Itachi… -decía el rubio algo ruborizado…

Deidara me acompañas un segundo afuera?-le pregunto el pelinegro al rubio…

E-Esta bien…

Deidara iba pensando…

………………………..

Por que, estoy tartamudeando, no debo estar nervioso, el no me gusta!

Aunque si me gustara, estaría bien, por que Danna… Me ama pero quiere que sea feliz en la vida, entonces no tendría nada de malo…

………………………….

Deidara quiero conversar contigo…-dijo el pelinegro…

De que quieres hablar Itachi…

P-Pues yo solo… Quería decirte q-que…

Itachi deja de balbucear y habla claro que no te entiendo nada!

Pero Deidara, es que te quiero hablar del beso que te di hace un rato….

Si es por eso Itachi, ya no te preocupes te disculpo por eso…- dijo el rubio…

Bueno si eso es todo…-agregaba el rubio hasta que fue interrumpido…

N-No es todo! Y-Yo te quiero preguntar, si tú sentiste algo por mí en ese momento…

Yo? Pues, yo…. No se como responderte eso Itachi….-dijo Deidara…

Solo dímelo, Deidara, yo sentí tu corazón latir rápido! No lo puedes negar!

P-Pues, no es justo que me hayas besado tan repentinamente a cualquiera le puede latir el corazón rápido o ruborizarse cuando lo besan por sorpresa… No crees?- agrego el rubio…

Pues tal vez, si pero…

Pero no tienes nada que decir no?...-dijo Deidara…-Entonces ya me tengo que ir Itachi…

No espera!

Ahora que?- dijo el rubio…

Intentémoslo de nuevo…

A que te refieres?

Bésame de nuevo, solo quiero saber si sientes algo por mi…-dijo Itachi…

…………………

E-Esta bien, pero solo una vez…

Deidara, se quedo quieto con un poco de nervios…

Pero en ese instante, Itachi le cogió la mano, apretándola suavemente y le dijo…

Solo va a ser rápido Deidara, dime la verdad después si?...

Continuara….

Hi! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por los favoritos y los reviews!

Les agradezco tanto! ^^

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo….

Siento, haberme demorado tanto con este capitulo, es que no tenia tantas ideas, además de entretener a Cielo (mi amiga) con un par de historia, oralmente, ni siquiera escribiendo sino que tuve que hablar, hablar ,hablar y a veces me da vergüenza, por que como son historias de vampiros…. ¬¬

Bueno me despido y ya saben mas reviews mas rápido subo la próxima parte (no soy una perra solo que, quiero saber si les gusta! XDDDD)

Bueno adiós!


	4. Tu, el y yo

Itachi, se acercaba lentamente a Deidara, el rubio apretaba una de sus manos, mientras que la otra la sujetaba Itachi, el no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en ese momento…

Pero lo supo al momento, en que sus labios sentían a los de Itachi, el rubio sentía su corazón latir rápido, pero no sabia por que, su cara se ponía roja, y aun no lo entendía, sus ojos se cerraban para poder disfrutar este beso, pero aun no lo entendía, y en el momento, de cuando Itachi, se separo de el, extendió su mano para que no se aleje…

Y Deidara?-dijo el pelinegro…

Bueno, tengo que decirlo de verdad?- decía el rubio aun sonrojado…

Si, ese fue el trato no? ¬¬…

Bueno pues, yo… este… yo…, no se…. Es que…. Ahhh…

El rubio seguía balbuceando, y el pelinegro se hartaba de cada palabra que daba, por que no le respondía… entonces…

YA POR DIOS, DIME LA SANTA RESPUESTA!-decía Itachi

YA SI! ME GUSTAS ALGUN PROBLEMA!

Y recién te das cuenta?-respondió Itachi…

Itachi, abrazo a Deidara, y le dijo:

Tranquilo, nada te va a pasar ahora que estas conmigo, siempre te voy a amar Deidara…

Estas seguro Itachi, nunca me vas a dejar?-decía Deidara susurrando en su oreja…

Estoy seguro Deidara, yo estaré aquí-decía mientras acariciaba su cabeza dulcemente…

Itachi, gracias…

No me tienes que agradecer… Ahora vamos adentro si?

Un!

Itachi cogió la mano de Deidara, y entre sus dedos estaba la dulzura del amor de los 2, de la nueva pareja…

Itachi decidió mudarse al cuarto de Deidara, aunque el rubio no estaba listo para empezar una relación mas intima, le dijo que si podían dormir en camas diferentes, el pelinegro acepto su oferta, pero el tenia decidido en su mente que muy pronto lo haría cambiar de idea, era un juramento…

Deidara, estaba feliz de haber encontrado otra persona en su vida, pero el sabia que Itachi tramaba algo, por que le habrá insistido tanto, para poder dejar que se quede? O.O

Bueno eso ya no le importaba tanto, lo que le importaba es que sabía que había otra persona en el mundo que le importaba…

Ahora Deidara pensaba por todo lo que podía pasar cuando estuviera con Itachi, el sabia que la pasaría muy bien con el, tan bien saldrían las cosas como le pasaron con Sasori, aunque también podrían salir mejor…

…. …. …. ….

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde que la pareja se había unido, Itachi se preocupaba mas por Deidara, y el feliz rubio, a veces se caía apropósito para que Itachi se preocupara mas por el, el aunque se lastimara, siempre sabia que Itachi estaría ahí, para amarlo, protegerlo y cuidarlo en cualquier momento que lo necesitara…

Ya un día, Itachi se aburría en la casa, Deidara se había quedado dormido por tanto aburrimiento, Itachi miraba fijamente a Deidara mientras dormía, se veía tan tierno, pero Itachi deseaba otra cosa además de solo verlo, el quería… tener algo mas con su rubio, aparte de los besos y las caricias que se tenían entre los 2…

Itachi se levanto de la cama, y despertó a Deidara, le pregunto:

D-Deidara, te puedo preguntar algo?

Unnnn… Que pasa Itachi?-decía Deidara tratando de despertarse…

Es, que yo te tenía que preguntar algo…-decía el pelinegro mientras balbuceaba entre palabras…

Dime, Itachi que pasa…-decía Deidara con una sonrisa en la cara…

Pues, es algo importante, es que… Tú eres virgen?

Que clase de pregunta es esa?

Pues, es solo curiosidad-decía Itachi- es que solo quería saber, pues…

Bueno, si soy virgen, nunca llegue a tener algo con Sasori- le respondía el rubio- pero tu no lo eres, no?

No, Deidara, yo ya no lo soy, pero me alegro que tú aun seas virgen…

Por que lo dices…-le preguntaba Deidara

Pues por que yo, te quiero quitar tu virginidad-le respondió el pelinegro

Q-Que? Itachi, yo aun-aun, no estoy listo, yo aun… pues,..Un

No te preocupes, yo se que aun no estas listo para eso, entonces no te hare nada aun, si no lo quieres, o no estas listo…-le decía con una sonrisa

Itachi…

Deidara, sabia por que lo notaba o lo sentía en su corazón, que Itachi quería algo mas con el, pero el se lo quería decir, lo malo es que tenia mucho miedo, por lo que podía pasar, en el acto que podían tener…

Aunque Itachi le había dicho que, esperaria Deidara sabia que, el quería tener relaciones con el, pero no sabia que hacer o decir en ese momento… Pero quería preguntar 1 cosa…

Itachi…-decía Deidara-Tu me dejarías, si yo no tengo relaciones contigo?...

Al escuchar esto Itachi se volteo, se sentó junto a Deidara y le dijo…

Deidara, eso es totalmente absurdo, y tú lo sabes, los sentimientos entre 2 personas se pueden manifestar de muchas maneras, no solo teniendo relaciones sexuales, me entiendes?

Pero Itachi, -decía el rubio-tu quieres tener sexo conmigo, es cierto?

Deidara, es cierto, pero tú sabes que esperare por ti…

Itachi beso en al frente a Deidara y le dijo…

Mejor descansa, Deidara, es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos…

Si lo hare, un…

Deidara se echa en su cama algo preocupado, pensando en Itachi, pero deseaba tanto cerrar sus ojos que lo hizo, y empezó a soñar lentamente, pero…

Eh? Donde estoy? Itachi, estas aquí? Un…

Deidara… Deidara… El te engaño…

Quien esta ahí? Responda…

En ese momento, después de decir esas palabras Deidara sintió algo en su hombro, era la mano de alguien pero…

Era…

Era…

Deidara, el te engaño! Yo nunca diría algo así, yo aun te sigo amando… Yo quiero, y deseo con todas las fuerzas volver contigo… PERO NO PUEDO!

S-Sasori…

Deidara, tu sabes que aun te sigo amando, tu lo sigues haciendo? No?

Danna, yo lo sigo amando pero, también amo a Itachi…-decía el rubio

Eso, es mentira tu no lo amas, amas a una mentira…

Danna, lo que dices es ilógico!

No, Deidara, el te engaño, uso el sharingan y te hizo verme, pero ese no era yo, era una ilusión…!

Pero Danna…

Deidara seguía soñando, e Itachi lo trataba de despertar, por que estaba hablando mientras dormía…

Deidara, Deidara despierta!

Danna,… no … es verdad! Danna!

Despierta! Deidara!

Ah que?- el rubio se había despertado…

Deidara, estaba sudando, estaba agitado, había tenido una pesadilla, o la verdad en terror…

Deidara, estas bien, tu estabas soñando con Sasori?-preguntaba el pelinegro

Pues, creo que si, pero era algo extraño…

Es mejor que vayas a descansar y trates de pensar en cosas mejores…-decía Itachi mientras le ponía la mano en la frente- Deidara, te sientes bien?

Yo pues… algo un.. Por que lo dices?

Es que tienes fiebre, estas ardiendo en fiebre…

Itachi se preocupo por su rubio, no sabia que hacer en ese momento…

Deidara, no se sentía muy bien pero… Sabia que Itachi se iba a preocupar demasiado entonces…

Itachi, tranquilo para que me pase la fiebre solo tengo que descansar y quedarme en cama, no es nada del otro mundo y seguro que ese sueño fue una alucinación que tuve por que estoy enfermo, no lo crees?

Pues Deidara, yo creo que…-decía el pelinegro

No te preocupes estoy bien! Un! Sol debo de descansar-dijo Deidara con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Estas seguro?

Si, lo estoy ahora solo descansa que yo hare lo mismo y no te preocupes tanto por mi, se cuidarme solo…-dijo el rubio

Pero Deidara, yo…

Vamos, Itachi solo duerme y yo hare lo mismo si? Confía en mí…

Esta bien, mas te vale que tengas razón-dijo el pelinegro

Si la tengo ahora duerme!

Deidara aunque le haya dicho eso a Itachi estaba preocupado, porque lo que le había dicho Sasori en su sueño era real?... Y esta fiebre, por que tan repentinamente aparecía?...

Deidara no podía dormir por que se preocupaba por muchas cosas a la vez, pero sabía que Itachi lo ayudaría y siempre le contestaría la verdad, aunque sea muy dura…

Deidara dio un máximo esfuerzo para dormir, para que Itachi no se preocupara tanto por el, y logro dormir…

Ya al siguiente día…


	5. Feliz

Ya al siguiente día…

Deidara no se sentía bien, no se podía levantar de la cama tenia mucha fiebre además de un resfriado… Volteo a la cama de Itachi y no estaba…

Donde podría estar?

En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió y era el pelinegro…

Itachi, me siento mal…-decía el rubio con mucha molestia

Lo se Deidara, ahora te tengo cuidar, te dije en la noche que podrías estar mal…-decía el pelinegro…

Ya Itachi, me sentirá mal, pero me voy a recuperar no lo crees?

Si lo se, Deidara pero mientras estés mal yo te voy a cuidar…

Por que te preocupas tanto por mi?-dijo el ojiazul

Por que te amo-dijo el pelinegro…

Lo mismo decía Danna, pero ahora te tengo a ti no Itachi?

Si es verdad, y soy feliz contigo Deidara…

Oye Itachi, te acuerdas que yo te dije ayer que soñaba con Sasori, no?

Pues, si , me acuerdo, que por que?

Pues, Sasori me había dicho que yo amaba una mentira, que tu me habías engañado, pero, eso no es cierto verdad Itachi?-dijo el rubio

Itachi no respondía, no decía nada solo miraba al suelo…

Itachi es cierto eso?

Ah? Que, lo siento Deidara estaba concentrado en otra cosa, eso claro que no es cierto, tu sabes que te amo…

Si, lo se Itachi gracias!

De nada-decía el pelinegro mientras se iba de la habitación- voy a ir a tomar algo de aire freso, ya vuelvo Deidara…

Claro, un…

Itachi, se había ido, Deidara se quedo en su cama pensando si era cierto lo que había dicho Itachi, solo quería saber la verdad, confiaba mucho en el, para que le dijera mentiras…

Itachi afuera, descargo su furia contra un árbol…

Por que lo tiene que hacer tan difícil, lo amo, pero, por que Sasori, se interviene en mi relación con el!

Flash Back…

Sasori, me he enterado- dijo un pelinegro

Itachi no es mi culpa que me guste…-dijo el pelirrojo

Si es tu culpa! Sabes que me gusta!...

Itachi debes comprender, que a Deidara también le gusto y muy pronto si el destino lo decide, nos podremos amar, entiéndelo!

No lo puedo entender, tu sabias que me gusta, esto no puede ser posible…-dijo Itachi

Lo siento Itachi…

End flash back

Sasori, ahora no me quitaras lo único que me queda, por que es la persona que amo…

En la habitación de Deidara…

El rubio estaba durmiendo tranquilamente esperando a que Itachi vuelva…

El no sabía ala mentira o la verdad de Itachi, era demasiado ingenuo e inocente para saber lo que estaba pasando. Pero una cosa estaba clara, su pelinegro le ocultaba algo, algo profundo y oscuro…

….

Ya habían pasado 3 días, Deidara se sentía mucho mejor por los cuidados que el había dado Itachi.

El rubio tenia un enigma como agradecerle?

Solo pensaba….

"Me entrego a el? O que hago exactamente? No se que hacer! Pero ya tengo 19 años, yo debería, ya tener algo…. Con el… Además yo lo amo, pasare la vida completa con el, por que no lo tendría con el? El me ama yo lo amo, es lo mas justo …"

…..

Ya era de noche en la organización…

Itachi había regresado de una misión, no estaba nada cansado pero tenia ganas de dormir…

Deidara regrese!-dijo el pelinegro ingresando a la habitación…

Que no hay nadie?, seguro que Deidara fue a comer algo…

El pelinegro se acomodo, en cama y al momento de echarse había un pequeño bulto en su cama tapado entre las sabanas…

Itachi movió un poco las sabanas y era su rubio…

Deidara que haces ahí?-dijo el pelinegro curioso

Pues estoy aquí por ti…

Deidara se aferro del cuello de Itachi, y empezó a besarlo a la vez, haciendo que el Uchiha cayera sobre el, para dejarlo debajo de el, donde empezó a quitarle las ropas puestas por la parte de arriba, para acariciar su pecho, sentir su abdomen, besar sus labios, desamarrar su cabello, y lamer su cuello….

El rubio sentía que las manos del pelinegro le sacaban la ropa lenta y cuidadosamente, quería algo de el, la parte de debajo del rubio estaba completamente tiesa, temblaba de miedo, hasta que sintió algo debajo de el, este acto hizo que con furia el rubio tomara la almohada fuertemente, pero no era suficiente…

Deidara, soltó un gemido, no podía soportarlo mas, las caricias del Uchiha, le daban una perfecta excitación que no podía explicar con tan solo palabras…

I-Itachi…un….un-decía el rubio entrecortadamente

Que pasa Deidara?

No-No puedo respirar… bien…Ahhh… Itachi…

Es normal, Deidara, solo quédate quieto... si?

I-Itachi, no lo soporto más…

Deidara… yo te amo…

Y-yo…yo… también Itachi….

El rubio no podía soportarlo mas, era demasiada excitación, pero quería estar con el por un momento mas…

Deidara, sintió algo, algo que lo penetraba totalmente, y no lo dejaba respirar, quería volver a besar el cuerpo de Itachi, quería tener mas esa excitación que lo hacia respirar entrecortadamente…

El rubio abre sus ojos, lentamente, vio una imagen algo borrosa, algo rara, era alguien, era…

Sasori?

Sasori no Danna?...-dijo el rubio en voz baja muy sorprendido…

D-Deidara,tu…Tu…

Su Danna se evaporaba como el viento, que soplaba por la ventana…

Danna…-decía Deidara con los ojos llorosos…

Ya al siguiente día…

Un? Donde estoy? Eh, Itachi donde estas?-decía el rubio…

Aquí estoy Deidara…

El pelinegro estaba a su costado, echado en al cama, mirándolo con ternura…

A-Ayer…Este pues yo…

No te preocupes Deidara yo se lo que hiciste o no… Y si no lo recuerdas es normal ya era tarde…

Gracias Itachi…

No me tienes que agradecer Deidara…-decía el pelinegro con una sonrisa…

Itachi, te puedo pregunta algo?-dijo el rubio

Pues, si dime…

Es que, por que las personas tienen sexo?

Pues, pueden ser por varias razones, Deidara, solo que yo lo tuve contigo por que querías y por que te amo…

Eso me alegra, yo pensé que solo me estabas usando…-dijo el rubio…

Que dices Deidara, sabes que eso no es cierto…

Si lo siento Itachi…

Bueno, no importa ahora me tengo que ir…

Adonde vas Itachi?-pregunto Deidara

Pues el líder, me asigno una misión con Hidan algo extraño de su parte, volveré dentro de unas horas…

Esta bien Itachi, pero antes que te vayas…

Itachi, sin darse cuenta, Deidara le dio un cálido beso y mientras se sostenía de su cuello…

Itachi lo tomo de la cintura, y le dijo…

Volveré pronto Deidara, esta bien?

Un!-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en la boca…

Itachi ya listo se fue a su misión, y Hidan lo esperaba en la puerta…

M*erda Uchiha, Jashin-sama te va a castigar por haber tenido sexo y no haberme dejado dormir toda la maldita noche!

Acaso, lo he tenido contigo Hidan?

No, pero se escuchaba por toda la organización!-dijo el peligris

Claro, ya Hidan deja de quejarte y solo camina…

C*arajo, bueno…

Ya Itachi iba avanzando, y soportando todas las quejas del jashinista, se preguntaba a si mismo como Kakuzu podría soportar a este…

En un momento inesperado…

Bueno, y no me gustaría que embarazaras a la rubia por….

Que al fin vas a dejar de decir estupideces y me vas a dejar en paz?-pregunto el pelinegro…

Te odio….Itachi…-dijo el peligris…

Si yo a veces te odio por hablar tanto, pero buenos somos compañeros igualmente…

Que le hiciste a Deidara?... Que le has hecho a mi querido rubio….

De que hablas Hidan, no es "Tu querido rubio"…-dijo el pelinegro…

No será de Hidan pero si mío….

Al levantar la mirada, los ojos de Hidan ya no eran los mismos se habían tornado e otro color, iguales a los de Sasori…

S-S-Sasori?

Si a quien esperabas?

Sasori, en el cuerpo de Hidan tomo a Itachi del cuello, y lo golpeo contra un árbol…

Ahora, Itachi… Dime…. QUE LE HICISTE A MI QUERIDO RUBIO?

S-Sasori, suéltame….-el pelinegro no podía hablar bien, Sasori, lo ahorcaba…

Dímelo Itachi! El es mi rubio, yo quería que estuviera feliz conmigo, pero ahora lo has arruinado todo…

S-S-Si quieres, q-q-que sea feliz… S-s-solo, suéltame, e-e-el me ama…..

Al decir esto el pelirrojo lo soltó….

Itachi no podía respirar bien, respiro rápida y profundamente…

Deidara… Feliz contigo, eso no lo se… Quiero verlo feliz, yo… yo…


End file.
